Midnight Joker
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: Rin, penyihir biasa yang hanya mampu mencapai tingkat heart 5, ingin menjadi penyihir tingkat joker, penyihir tingkat atas di dunianya. Dan menglahkan Miku, Rival terbesarnya yang lebih dulu mencapai tingkat Queen di bidangnya. Sahabatnya pun menyarankan agar dia berguru pada Kagamine Len, Joker termuda dalam sejarah. "He? Bagaimana mencuri bisa membuatmu menjadi joker?"


Disclaimer: Mikan tidak memiliki Vocaloid, genderbend, Utauloid atau chara lainnya.

Rin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam 10 orang saingannya diatas panggaung. Sungguh, jika saja Rin memiliki penglihatan laser pasti dia telah mengahanguskan senyum bodoh 10 orang diatas sana saat mereka berdiri berdampingan dengan 10 penyihir joker yang akan menjadi guru mereka. Rin meneliti setiap nama penyihir dan pelatih jokernya dan mengingatnya sepenuh hati.

Nekomura Iroha, penyihir heart tingkat jack, dan sangat menyukai kucing itu berdampingan dengan megurine luka yang dulunya juga penyihir heart.

Nakajima Gumi, penyihir clover tingkat 10 bersama dengan gurunya Gumiya Megpoid yang tidak lain adalah sepupunya sendiri.

Yowane Haku, penyihir Diamond dengan Gakupo Kamui.

Yuuma, penyihir spade tingkat 7 bersama dengan Mikuo Hatsune.

Rei dan Rui Kagene, penyihir kembar yang tidak terpisahkan dan merupakan kakak dari Rin sendiri. Rei menguasai sihir spade sedangkan Rui menguasai sihir diamond. Mereka berdua berada ditingkat King,dan akan diajari oleh Ruko.

Cul, hanya itu yang bisa Rin ingat dari wanita berambut merah itu, berdampingan dengan Prima.

Oliver, penyihir Clover bermata satu itu berada ditingkat Queen dan akan dilatih oleh Meiko.

Teto, si penyihir spade tingakat Jack berdiri berdampingan dengan tunangannya, Ted sukone, yang juga akan manjadi gurunya. Rin tidak yakin berapa lama sampai akhirnya Teto mau menghapus senyum cerah dan rona merah dipipinya.

Luki, adik Megurine Luka yang juga menguasai sihir heart kini telah menduduki tingkat king ditemani Dell Honne, joker yang hobinya bereksperimen saja.

Dan yang terkhir, Hagane Miku, penyihir clover tingkat Queen akan diajari oleh Kaai Yuki.

Rin mendengus. Bukan hanya karena dia harus menunggu 10 tahun lagi untuk mencapai tingkat Joker, tapi juga karena musuh terbesarnya, Hagane mMiku juga berada disana, siap dilatih menjadi penyihir hebat mendahului dia. Belum lagi joker yang mengajarinya adalah joker termuda diantara ke 10 orang itu.

Hagane miku menyadari seseorang memperhatkannya dengan aura yang tidak menyenangkan, dan segera mengetahui bahwa Rinlah yang melihatnya. Dia melambaikan tangan, dan tersenyum mengejek yang pastinya ditujukan untuk Rin. Rin tentu saja tahu arti ejekanitu dan wajahnya mamanas. Tak mempedulikan peraturan tidak boleh memakai sapu terbang, Rin memanggil Orenji, sapu terbang kepercayaannya dan terbang menuju Miku dan memukulnya, menjambak rambut jalan rayanya, dan menghina negi busuknya. Jika saja seseorang tidaka menariknya dan membawanya kembali kerumah.

"jangan membuat masalah lagi Rin. Au tidak mau domeli oleh niichan dan neechanmu lagi."

"Ukh! Neru! Tapi aku-"

"Tidak ada tapi, nona muda. Bagaimanapun juga kamu tidak boleh berada disana untuk beberapa waktu." Tukas Neru.

Rin merengut, tapi menuruti juga perkataan sahabatnya dan pulang kerumah. Setibanya dirumah dias segera menjatuhkan dirinya disofa, sementara Neru duduk disampingnya dengan mata yang sama sekali tidak teralihkan dari layar ponselya. Jari jarinya bergerak cepat untuk membalas pesan dari teman manusianya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ingin menjadi joker mendahului madam Queen itu!" rutuk Rin kesal.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan kecuali kau harus menunggu 10 tahun lagi dan menaikkan levelmu. Kurasa itu yang harus kau lakukan sebelum mengalahkan Hagane-san."

Rin menggerutu. Meskipun dalam hatinya dia menyetujui ucapan Neru. Dibanding Miku yang sudah mencapai level Queen, Rin masih membatu dilevel 5. Dan selama 3 tahun ini dia masih saja kesulitan menaikkan levelnya. Tahun ini saja, dia masih saja kesulitan menaikkan levelnya.

'Kenapa senat justru menempatkan aku di kelas Heart, sih. Padahal aku juga bisa menggunakan sihir spade ataupun diamond, ugh..' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Kecuali.." Neru bergumam.

Rin mengangkat kepalanya melihat Neru yang tampak sibuk mengutak atik ponselnya. Rin menaikkan sattu alisnya. Heran melihat sahabatnya itu sangat mencintai benda buatan manusia itu. Rin memutuskan untuk menutup mata dan tidur, tetapi tidak jadi karena Neru membangunkannya. Dengan senyum lebar Neru menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Rin. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah foto pria berpakaian hitam putih, matanya berwarna ungu yang dalam, rambutnya yang cukup panjang diikat sekenanya dibelakang dan senyumnya lebih menyerupai seringai. Secara keseluruhan pemuda itu adalah orang urakan yang tidak tahu sopan santun, tapi memiliki wajah yang tampan, menurut Rin.

"Siapa dia?"

"Namanya Kagamine Len. Kamu bisa belajar dari orang ini. Dia joker termuda dalam sejarah negeri kita. Dia pernah dicalonkan menjadi raja tapi dia menolak, kau tahu,"

Rin berkedip, otaknya berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja didapatnya.

"…. Joker termuda? Kukira joker termuda itu Kaai Yuki sensei."

Neru memutar matanya.

"Kaai sensei itu umurnya sudah mencapai 20 tahun. Dia menggunakan sihir untuk membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil." Jawab Neru.

Rin mengangguk paham meskipun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut . setelah beberapa menit terdiam akhirnya dia bangkit dari sofa dan meregangkan ototnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencari Kagamine ini."

Rin mengambil sebuah lipatan kertas yang kelihatan sudah tua dari sakunya. Kertasnya sudah menguning dan baunya mengatakan dia telah ada sejak lama. Rin membentangkan kertas itu dengan hati hati meja di meja dan hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi Neru memotongnya sebelum dia sempat mengucapkan apapun.

" Kalu kau mau mencari Kagamine san dengan peta itu. Tak akan ada gunanya."

"Jadi dia tidak ada didunia ini?"

Neru menggeleng. "Dia ada di dunia manusia."

"Uh, baik. Jadi dia ada di dunia manusia?"

"Ya, dan dia cukup terkenal disalah satu negeri disana." Neru berkata dengan semangat.

Rin menaikkan satu alis. "Kelihatannya kau tahu banyak tentangnya."

Neru merona dan mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Uh, aku… aku mengidolakannya sejak dia terpilih menjadi calon raja. Dia selalu baik kepada semua orang dan um…"

Cukup terkejut juga Rin mendengarnya. Seingatnya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Neru tidak pernah tertarik dunia sihir. Terutama orang orang yang hidup didalam ruang lingkup dunia sihir. Dia lebih suka bekumpul dengan manusia biasa dan alat alat elektronik mlik manusia. Karena, berbeda dengan Rin yang keturunan penyihir asli,Neru adalah peyihir yang memeiliki darah manusia didalam dirinya dan sebagian besar hidupnya dibesarkan didunia manusia.

Kedatangan dirinya di dunia ini tidak disambut baik oleh para penyihir yang memandang manusia adalah sampah. Meskipun begitu menurut Rin Neru adalah anak yang manis dan sahabat terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya.

"Baiklah," Rin berkata juga setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"Aku akan mencarinya didunia manusia."

…

"Orenji, turunkan aku." Rin berkata dengan nada lelah.

Dengan pelan sau terbangnya turun kesebuah atap bangunan. Rin meregangkan otot ototnya dan menguap. Dilihatnya jam tangan buatan manusia berwarna kuning pemberian Neru, waktunya menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Saat yang tepat untuk menikmati kasurnya yang empuk dirumah.

Tapi tidak! Rin menepuk kedua pipinya dan menggeleng dengan cepat. Dia tidak boleh tidur sekarang. Dia harus mencari Kagamine Len, dan memaksanya mengajarnya menjadi penyihir tingkat joker! Tapi… dia bahakan tidak tahu di belahan dunia mana dia berada sekarang.

"Tunggu kau! Joker!"

Suara langkah kaki ringan dan cepat diikuti langkah kaki yang berta dan banyak tertangkap oleh telinga Rin. Dia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang bertopeng dan berpakaian hitam berlari kearahnya diikuti pria pria tua yang berpakaian seragam membawa benda benda aneh berwarna hitam.

Pemuda yang dikejar itu terlihat panik melihat Rin berada di jalur pelarian dirinya dan akhirnya mengambil langkah cepat, turut membawa Rin diatas bahunya.

Kedip.

Kedip.

"GYAAAA!" teriakan Rin saat pria itu menggendongnya bagaikan seonggok karung kacang dan melompat dari atap gedung.

'Apa aku akan mati disini? Gak! Aku gak mau! Aku masih ingin hidup, menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan anak anak dan suamiku suatu hari nanti! Lalu mati dipangkuan Kaname-sama, bukan seperti ini!'


End file.
